


Bloom (A Sebastian Stan One Shot)

by Cate Shaw (Bluebell84), circa1927



Series: The Pickle Chronicles [6]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, seb stan - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3308549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/circa1927/pseuds/circa1927
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara has always had a crush on Sebastian, the flower delivery boy at work.  But she's always been far too busy with work and with dance school to really pay her crush any attention.  What happens when he shows up one late night, and asks her for a dance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloom (A Sebastian Stan One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Brainchild of Cate Shaw & Germy Runner (circa1927).

   
  
Clara walked over to the front of the store, locking the heavy glass door.  She checked it twice, making sure the lock had caught and the door was secure.  She was always nervous during these overnights, and she was always careful about locking up.  She didn’t have to do this very often, usually just once every couple of months.  Her boss, Amy, kept a tightly run store, and inventory was especially important.  Clara always volunteered to do the overnight inventory, because she knew it was tough for Amy, as a single mother, to stay and do it herself.  Plus, Amy offered time and a half wages, which helped Clara out a lot.

She really didn’t mind, but it could get a little creepy once in awhile.   Being in an empty flower shop in the middle of the night sounds nice, but really it was just eerily quiet.  She had to spend most of her time in the refrigerated back rooms, where the flowers were kept, which felt like being inside a cold, windowless tomb. 

Clara walked over to the little stereo Amy kept in the shop, and hooked her iPod into it.  She flipped through a few playlists, before finding one that was fun and upbeat.  Something to keep her awake and company.  Immediately, Jack Johnson started filtering through the speakers.  Clara raised her arms in the air, waving them slowly around her head as she swung her hips lazily.  This was another reason she enjoyed the overnights.  She could dance, practicing her routines and forms, with no one else around.  This was obviously something she couldn’t do during the day.  She moved through the front of the store, lifting her legs gracefully and stretching them out as she walked.  She spun a few times, laughing softly at herself as she teetered slightly into one of the displays.  Dancing was one of her passions, and she’d just gotten into a dance group with the local theater.  It had been a big deal, and it meant a lot of practice. When she wasn’t at the flower shop, she was at the studio. That was basically it.  

She moved lithely through the shop, away from the door and made her way to the register where all the paperwork was waiting for her.  She was about to grab the stack of forms, and head into the back when a light tapping caught her attention.  She looked up quickly, like a deer in headlights.  The shop was obviously closed.  Who could be knocking?  She felt her stomach flip, worried.  Clara grabbed her phone off the counter, and held it at her side as she moved toward the front door.  

“Oh my gosh.” She broke into a relieved grin when she saw it was just Sebastian, the shop’s delivery boy.  He had his forehead pressed against the glass, and was smiling at her with his wide, open grin.  Clara rushed forward, unlocking the door.

“You scared me.” She breathed as Sebastian stepped inside.  He was dressed as he always was when he went on deliveries.  Jeans, a plain tshirtwith the words “Amy’s Blooms” on the chest and a dark denim jacket. 

“Didn’t Amy tell you I would be dropping by?” He asked, turning and locking the door again behind him.

“She mentioned it but I completely forgot.” Clara nodded.  She backed up slightly, moving to the side to give Sebastian some room.  He smiled at her and shrugged out of his jacket, laying it down on the counter.

“I told her I could fix the sink in the back after my deliveries.  It was a madhouse today.  Mother’s day is a week away, but people must be getting an early start.” He runs a hand through his dark, straight hair as a stray lock falls down onto his forehead.  She’s guessing at one time it was slicked up, but a long day and the earlier rain showers must have softened it.  It’s longer than Clara has seen it before, but she often goes days or weeks without running into him. 

“We’ve been swamped here.” Clara said softly, watching Sebastian as he walked over to the cabinet and started pulling out tools.  

He’d worked there longer than she had.  Clara had only been there for a little over a year.  It was the perfect job to supplement her dancing schedule.  She knew Sebastian had been working there for a few years.  He was also going to school, but she wasn’t quite sure what for.  It was silly, but whenever she got around him, she clammed up.  Her tongue felt thick and useless, and though she was usually shy but not tongue tied, around him she often found it hard to find the right words.

“How are you doing, Clara? I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks.  Our schedules are opposite.  How’s the dancing?” He asked conversationally, looking over his shoulder.  

Clara nodded, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against the counter.  “Good.  Dancing is good.” She replied, pressing her lips together.

“I could tell.  What do you call those moves you were doing?” Sebastian said softly, digging through the cabinet.  

Clara frowned and then her eyes widened.  “Were you spying on me?!” She asked incredulously.  

Sebastian laughed, turning around and putting his hands on his narrow hips.  “Maybe.  But only because I knocked and no one came to the door. So I peeked in, and I saw you pirouetting around the store.” He grinned, and Clara felt herself blush.

“I didn’t know anyone was watching.” She pressed her hands to her face, feeling her lips curl into a shy smile.  

Sebastian shrugged and set down a wrench and some pliers onto the counter.  “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to spy.  But you don’t need to be embarrassed.  You’re beautiful.” He said this easily, as if it were the same as telling her that it had rained earlier, or that the roses in the vase next to them were red.  

Clara swallowed, and managed to avoid his eyes.  Those lovely, clear, ocean blue eyes.

“Ah, well, this shouldn’t take me long.  And then I’ll be out of your hair.” Sebastian said after a beat, gathering up all the tools.  

Clara simply nodded and then waited for him to go into the back, before letting out a low, rushed breath she didn’t know she’d been holding.  

 

 

 It took her a few minutes before she could gather her paperwork, and head into the back where Sebastian was working on the sinks.  She had to calm down and try to hide the furious blush on her cheeks.   She didn’t get this way normally.  Normally, she was calm and cool and collected.  Tons of men came into the shop.  Old men, young men, rich men, poor men. Some of them were very good looking, or charming, and some of them even flirted with her as they bought flowers for other women.  Clara had long ago stopped blushing at the compliments from those sort of men.  But there was something…something about Sebastian that was unlike anyone she had ever met.

He was good looking, that was for sure, though his features made him look younger than he really was.  He was all dark hair, and eyebrows, with these beautiful, achingly kind blue eyes.  He had this lovely little indent in his chin, and the most expressive mouth she’d ever seen.  Clara had, honestly, fallen in love with him the moment she’d seen him.   He’d stopped in the shop on her second day working, and had started loading orders into the store van.  He’d talked to Amy the whole time, and joked around with Amy’s seven year old daughter, Lillian.  He was kind, and funny, and Clara had only managed to say a few whole sentences to him in the entire 14 months she’d worked there.  It was so sad it was almost funny.

Most of what she knew about Sebastian, she knew because Amy told her.  Most of her conversations with the man, though always friendly, were the simple “Hi, how are you?” and “How is school? How is dancing?’’ questions.  Whenever Amy talked about Sebastian, Clara would try hard not to pry, and not to seem too interested.  It was hard though.  She knew he worked in between classes at the local university.  And she knew he was an only child, and had moved around a lot internationally as a kid.  She knew he worked hard, and loved living in New York.  Clara wished she had the guts to really talk to him, but every time she tried, her mouth felt like it was full of cotton.

She took a deep breath and swept her straight, light brown hair over her shoulder.  She wished she’d worn something a little nicer than her leggings and an oversized chambray shirt, sleeves rolled up, but she’d had no idea he’d be stopping by.  She wasn’t even wearing any make up.

“Clara?” She heard Sebastian calling from the back, and she rushed through the swinging door into the storage area.

Sebastian was lying on his back on the floor, his head and most of his broad shoulders halfway under the large sanitary sinks.  He had one leg bent, and the bottom of his tshirt had ridden just slightly up his stomach, revealing what Clara could only imagine to be the beginning (or end?) of a very nice set of abs.  She hesitated at the door and then walked forward.

“Everything okay?” She couldn’t see his face. 

“Yes, but can you make sure that the water is turned off? I thought I turned it off, but things are still leaking.  Can you check for me? Do you know where the valve is?” Sebastian asked, his voice echoing slightly.

"I think so.  Yes, here we go."  Clara gripped the valve and twisted.  Her heart sank when a rush of water and a startled cry from Sebastian suddenly reminded her 'lefty loosey, righty tighty'.  She quickly twisted the opposite direction as Sebastian crawled away from the sink on all fours.

Sebastian stood, his head and shoulders drenched.  Shaking his head, heavy droplets of water splashed Clara, making her shriek.  "Oops," Sebastian chuckled.

"I'm really, really sorry!"  Clara bit her lip, her cheeks on fire.  She would give anything for the earth to open up right then and swallow her whole.

Sebastian reached back, grabbing his shirt and in one fluid motion, pulled it up and off, his muscles glistening from the water.  The heat in Clara's cheeks instantly traveled south and she felt herself twitch.  She swallowed hard and looked away.

"Don't worry about it."  He glances up and sees that she's obviously embarrassed.  "If you wanted me to take my shirt off, all you had to do was ask," he teased.

Clara can't help but laugh.  "There we go.  That smile," Sebastian grinned, pleased with himself.

"Get back to work," Clara playfully scolded. “And you should…probably put on a shirt.” She blinked at him, the words tumbling from her mouth before she quickly turned and stepped back into the shop to grab the stack of papers waiting for her.  

Carrying them into the back, she stopped in her tracks, the door swinging back and forth behind her as she stared at Sebastian. He stood, still shirtless, waving his arms in the air and bending at the knees, attempting to dance to Madonna's "Like a Virgin."  Clara covered her mouth to keep from laughing.  She couldn't help it; his thrusts were almost comical.  She sniggered and he spun around.  He wasn't surprised to see her.  He stayed in the zone, swaying and thrusting, reminding her of a scene from Dirty Dancing when Patrick Swayze tries to get Jennifer Grey to dance with him. He motioned to her, inviting her to join in.

Clara put up a hand, still snickering.  "No, no, Sebastian.  I have work."

"But this is my jam, Clara.  Come on, don't leave me hanging.  At least teach me a move or two. The music is moving me!" He exclaimed, and then winked at her in an exaggerated way, making them both laugh. Clara shook her head disapprovingly, but smiling all the same.

"Then back to work?" She asked as the music swelled.

"Scout's honor," he said, two fingers up.

Clara shook her head and put the stack of papers on the back desk.  "Okay, first of all, loosen up," she laughed.  Sebastian just swayed even harder, throwing his head back and forth wildly.

"Oh god.  Okay, here, watch me, then you do it."  Clara held her arms up above her head and slid her hips side to side smoothly, as if she were bumping into people next to her.  "Make a sort of figure eight with your pelvis.  Don't just simply go from side to side."

"Ah, okay.  That makes sense.  How's this?"  Sebastian swayed with more flair and Clara clapped, her cheeks hurting from smiling so big. It was like teaching an uncoordinated five year old how to dance, but it was rather endearing.

“You’re improving.” She lied, laughing. Sebastian laughed, catching her bluff, and raised his hand to give her a high five.   Clara leaned forward, hitting his open palm with hers. As they connected, Sebastian grabbed her hand, closing his much bigger one around her smaller hand, surprising her.

"Dance with me, Clara."

"No, I can't, Sebastian." Clara said simply, stepping away and pushing away from his grip.   She quickly turned back toward the desk.

"You don't like me, do you."  Not quite a question from Sebastian, but more of a statement.

Clara spun around.  "What?  No, of course I do." She caught his eye, and he stood back. Still, and slightly defeated looking, a bit out of place in just his jeans and barechest.

Sebastian shrugged.  "You hardly ever talk to me.  Or even look at me."

"I'm just... shy.  That's all.  I keep to myself." Clara crossed her arms over her chest, waiting. “And you…are you.” She breathed softly.

Sebastian cocked his head and took a step closer.  "What do you mean, ‘I’m me’?   And you’re wrong— I've seen you.  You are very much a people person and flirt with all the men who come in."

Clara's jaw dropped.  "That's... no... I don't flirt.  I converse.  Pleasantly." She swallowed hard, choosing to ignore the first part of his question.

"Converse pleasantly with me, then."

Before she knew it, he stood right in front of her, nearly closing the space between them.

“What do you want to…converse about?” Clara felt the air leave the room. She was eye level with his shoulders, and she couldn’t take her eyes off of the broad, easy strength of them. The dip near his throat, and the smooth sinew of his muscles. She’d danced with many men before. Strong, athletic men. But she’d never felt more than a flicker of admiration for them.   Standing her, so close to Sebastian, made her feel shaky, as if she wasn’t sure if her brain and her limbs were still communicating.

“How you should dance with me.” A small smile played on his lips.

“Why should I dance with you?” She asked, tilting her head up to meet his gaze.

“If you like me, then dance with me.” His eyes seemed to flicker, and move down her face settling on her lips. “I like you. And I’ve thought about dancing with you…many times.”

“Just…one dance.” She said finally, worried her voice would let her down.

“Thank you.” Sebastian’s eyes seemed to darken, and he gave her a quick, barely perceptible smile before stepping forward, closing the distance between them. His body pressed against her, pinning her against the desk.

"Sebastian..."

"Yes?"

"You... You make me nervous." She admitted.

A slow smile spread across Sebastian's lips.  "I don't mean to."

"I know it's unintentional.  I just...can you put a shirt on?  Do you have an extra?"

Sebastian shook his head, still smiling, amused by the effect he had on Clara.  He reached out for her hand, taking it in his.  "Let’s dance."

Right on cue, "Alone" by Heart began to play.

He pulled her in close, one hand splayed across her lower back and the other out to the side holding hers.  Clara's free hand gently held onto his shoulder.  The skin-on-skin contact was electric. She fought the urge to move her hands, to touch more of him.

"We should be working.  You promised; gave me your Scout's honor and everything."  Clara looked into Sebastian's eyes.

Sebastian smirked and pressed his mouth to her ear.  "I have a confession to make.  I was never a Scout."  Goosebumps prickled down her neck as his lips lightly grazed the shell of her ear.

They stood together, hand in hand, and gently moved with the music.  Eventually, Clara let down her guard and laid her head on his shoulder, just below his jaw.  She could smell his natural musk and it, along with the adrenaline rush of her crush flirting with her, made her very heady.  She felt a little drunk.  Sebastian tightened his arm around her and rested his chin on her head.

"I really like you, Clara," he whispered. “I’ve wanted to tell you for awhile but it just…never seemed like the right time.” Clara wasn't sure if she heard him correctly or if her lust-crazed mind was playing tricks on her.  

She raised her head and looked up.  The look in his eyes told her she heard correctly.  Something in her shifted completely. Without another thought, she pushed up on her toes and pressed her lips to his, hard.

Sebastian released her hand and wrapped both arms behind her.  Clara dug her fingers into the nape of his hair, raking his nails against the back of his scalp.  He moaned into her mouth and she felt herself becoming more aroused by the second.  Pressing his hands into her lower back, Sebastian pulling her against him. Clara felt the hard heat of his erection, which only excited her more.  Together, lips locked, they stumbled to the desk where Sebastian hastily brushed off all the paperwork.

Breaking free only to make sure she wanted the same thing, Sebastian lifted her by the waist and sat her on the desk.  He pressed his forehead to hers, his eyelids heavy.  

"Kiss me," Clara pleaded.  "And don't stop."

He collided with her, hands in her hair.  Clara's hands took advantage of his half naked form, rubbing every inch of skin of his she could.  He was all smooth, warm skin over rock hard muscle. Sebastian kissed her harder, forcing her back against the desk.  He placed a hand behind her neck, protecting her head from hitting it too hard.  Pinned between both of his arms, she groaned when he pried his mouth from hers again.

He lifted her leg and hitched it over his hip.  "I want to fuck you, Clara."

"God, I thought I'd never hear you say that," she growled back.  She pushed him back and sat up, grabbing his face to kiss her again.

Sebastian pressed himself against her, his hard-on teasing her clit.  Clara's hands traveled down his chest and furiously tugged at his belt.  She fumbled with his buckle and then yanked his pants down his hips.  He stepped back and Clara hopped off the desk, kneeling before him.  She slipped her fingers under the elastic band of his briefs and pulled them down, his erection springing before her, bobbing in the most tempting way.  Before Sebastian could even kick off his shoes and socks and step out of his clothing completely, Clara wrapped her hands around the length of him, taking charge.   She looked up at him for a brief second before leaning forward, replacing her hands with her lips, taking him all in.

"Oh, fuck, Clara," he threw his head back and dug his fingers into her hair, encouraging her actions.

Clara moaned happily as he filled her mouth, using her hands to move up and down his shaft.     This was not like her—not at all.   But now that she was here, with him, it was as if she had no control over her actions. She lavished him, sucking and bobbing back and forth as if she were starving.  He tasted so good, as if he were the sweetest, most delicious dessert in a world full of bland, boring food.  

"Stop, Clara... stop!" Sebastian moaned, taking her by the shoulders. He pulled her away, looking pained as he did. "You're going to make me cum."

Clara pursed her lips before before retorting with, "That's the idea, Sebastian."   She looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Ladies first," he growled, roughly helping her to her feet.  He spun her around and pressed her to the desk, her ass arched out before him.  Sebastian stepped directly behind her, pressing his erection against her for a brief moment before he pulled her leggings down and massaged her bare cheeks.  Clara gasped, squirming under his hands, loving his touch.

Sebastian leaned forward, pressing a few kissed down her spine, his hands still on her ass.   Clara closed her eyes, pressing her forehead against the desk as she felt him spread her, baring everything to him. Sebastian’s mouth came down against her, his tongue teasing her sex. Clara cried out, then arched against the desk, wanting to watch him.  She tried to look back but could only see the top of his head, as he was on his knees behind her. Pressing back against his hungry mouth, Clara felt her knees shake as she felt his fingers slide between her slick folds, coating themselves in her arousal.  Sebastian’s tongue found her clit, as he moved a strong, sure finger inside of her.

Clara cried out, wanting more.  "Fuck," she groaned.  "You... you're making my head spin."

"That's the idea, Clara," he smirked, kissing her clit. Clara felt herself shake, felt her world start to spin a little faster.   She was sure that without the desk under her, she’d be in a melted puddle on the floor.

"Don't stop!  I'm going to cum," she cried, her thighs shaking.

Sebastian sucked roughly on her clit and inserted two more fingers, curling them with expert precision, hitting the sweet spot begging to be caressed.

"Oh god, yes... yes!"  She felt the wave of an orgasm rolling through her, starting at her toes and moving up through her legs, into her hips and then shaking through her core. Her cries were loud, whimpering. Her orgasm was strong, her body reacting instantly, the extreme pleasure making her ejaculate, her wetness dripping down her thighs. Sebastian groaned, his hands gripping her thighs as he lapped up everything she gave him.

He stood and brought her with him, her back against him.  His hands snaked their way under her shirt, grasping her and caressing her up to her breasts.  He pulled her cups to the side and she spilled out.  Her ass pressed against his cock, teasing him.  He kneaded her breasts, rolling her nipples between his thumbs and fingers as he nipped at her neck and shoulders. Her body was still shaking, recovering from the earth shattering orgasm he’d given her. Sebastian gave her barely a moment to recover, holding her against him before lowering his mouth to her ear.

"Turn around," he commanded.  She did just so, nearly delirious with excitement for what he had planned next.  Again, he picked her up and propped her onto the desk, forcing her knees apart.  "Unbutton your shirt.  Slowly."

Clara started with the top button and undid each one, torturously slow.  When she was done, she shrugged out of her shirt, sitting atop the desk in nothing but her bra with her breasts spilling over the tops.

"Take off your bra." Sebastian placed a gentle kiss on her lips as she did.  She held it out to the side and dropped it to the floor.

Sebastian took her in completely, eyeing every inch of her.  "Clara.  You are absolutely gorgeous." He said with such heartfelt assurance, that she blushed, despite everything. Sebastian cupped her face and brought his lips to hers.  His tongue swept into her mouth and she gratefully accepted, dancing her own across his.

His hands ghosted over her neck and down her shoulders.  Following not far behind was his mouth, kissing and nipping.  Once his lips reached the swells of her breast, he squeezed them together, forcing his tongue between them.  He flicked his tongue over one nipple at a time before sucking on them as he moaned.  Clara's head lolled back as she absorbed the pleasure coursing through her body.

His mouth continued to travel down and he kissed his way past her navel.  Sebastian hesitated for a minute as he knelt between her legs, taking the sight of her in.   He licked his lips, looking like he was starving, though he’d just had her a few moments ago. Clara rolled her hips toward him, needing his touch.   He grinned at her, and then spread her sex with his fingers, kissing her swollen bud.

"Oh, god, Sebastian.  Please, just fuck me already!" She cried. “I need you.”

He rose to his full height, a gorgeous smirk across his face.  He stepped in between her legs and guided himself to her pussy.  Teasing her clit with his tip, he bit down on his lip, taking care not to ravish her then and there.  Finally, he thrusted his hips forward, entering slowly.  

Grasping Clara's thighs, he held her steady as he slowly pressed himself in further and further until he was entirely inside of her.  Clara's breathed heavily, the sensation of him nearly more than she could bear.

“God, you feel so fucking good.” Sebastian wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against his chest as he drove into her. Clara couldn’t think, could barely form words. She let him hold her, her hands against his sides and back, her fingers digging into him.

“More. More, please.” She managed, trying to remember to breathe. Sebastian groaned and braced himself on the desk, stroking into her with deep, powerful thrusts. He leaned down, taking her nipple into his mouth as Clara cried out, feeling her second orgasm start to build.

It didn’t take much longer. She felt the heat from his body, the sweat roll across his strong shoulders, the way he let his teeth graze roughly over her nipples. She could tell he was holding out, just barely, trying to last for her. And it was enough. It was more than enough.

Clara cried out, coming hard as her body spasmed around Sebastian. He groaned roughly, his hands grabbing her as he felt her tighten around him. Clara’s forehead dipped forward, and she bit his shoulder gently as her body seemed to come alive with electricity. A few seconds later, Sebastian lost it, unable to hang on after feeling, seeing and hearing the evidence of her arousal. He muffled his groan in her shoulder, driving into her uncontrollably, filling her to the hilt before stilling.

“Oh god. You’re amazing. You’re unbelievable.” Sebastian whispered into Clara’s neck. They were both quiet for a moment, the only sound was their shaky breathing.

“I take it back.” Clara whispered softly. Sebastian pulled back quickly, a frown forming over his handsome face, concerned.  

“Take what back?” He asked, reaching up and cupping her face gently.

“I’m going to need more than just one dance with you.” She responded with a laugh. Sebastian grinned, leaning forward and capturing her mouth with hers.

“That can definitely be arranged.” He laughed, grabbing her and pulling her tight against his chest.  
  
 


End file.
